A Queda
by Kwannom
Summary: A batalha sob os olhos do inimigo, que faz um relato imoral, racista e esquizofrênico de um confronto que entrou para a história de Arda. Cuidado, pois você pode acabar torcendo por ele.


**Título:** A Queda  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura: M  
Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Tragédia  
**Betas: **nenhuma  
**AVISOS: **Violência**  
Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Silmarillion. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Anos 503 a 510 da Primeira Era. Seguindo o livro com algumas liberdades que vão deixar os canônicos furiosos hehehe.  
**Sumário:** A batalha sob os olhos do inimigo, que faz um relato imoral, racista e esquizofrênico de um confronto que entrou para a história de Arda. Cuidado, pois você pode acabar torcendo por ele.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Olá, pessoas! Considero esse texto o meu melhor trabalho em fics até hoje. Tenho muito orgulho dele, muito mesmo. Mas se não fosse o grupo on-line brasileiro Tolkien Group, eu jamais teria imaginado uma coisa dessas. Isto porque essa história foi feita para o Desafio de Final de Ano do grupo, onde diversos autores escreveram short-fics, não assinaram seus trabalhos, e deixaram os membros tentarem adivinhar quem escreveu o quê. Agora que o desafio acabou, os autores se apresentaram e eu não podia deixar de publicar o meu mais novo xodó no Fanfictiondotnet. Versão em inglês a caminho.

Sim, meu personagem principal é meio brega, esquizofrênico, tem dupla-personalidade, se acha o rei da cocada preta e é completamente controverso. Afinal, não se pode esperar coerência de um ser cujo senso de certo e errado é inexistente e a palavra moral não existe em seu vocabulário. E, sim, você vai acabar gostando dele assim mesmo.

Quem me conhece, já sabe: meu texto não é para os que têm coração delicado. Então, depois de terem sido avisados, se segurem, porque essa é a montanha-russa mais vertiginosa que eu já criei.

Boa leitura!

Lore aka kwannom

* * *

**A QUEDA**

Eu não tenho nome.

Mas tenho ódio!

Sinto essa raiva por tudo e todos desde que me tornei o que sou. Ela me envolve como um manto quente que suga tudo o que há de bom em mim, se é que algum dia houve algo de bom em mim. Essa coisa que pulsa dentro de minha carcaça bate mais forte só de lembrar do pavor nos olhos daqueles, especialmente Elfos, que ousaram se opor à minha presença.

Como este que me olha agora, nu, preso em correntes que lhe arranham a pele.

Inúteis...

Eles são como insetos zumbindo em meus ouvidos, irritantes. São como uma praga que cobre a terra e da qual eu quero me livrar! Eu deveria ter alguma razão para sentir ódio deles, mas não há motivo nenhum. Poderia culpá-los por essa coisa aterrorizante que sou, mas para quê culpá-los por algo do qual me orgulho? Não, se eles fossem os responsáveis por eu ser o que sou hoje, com certeza eu os veneraria em um pedestal.

Mas, infelizmente, não sou criação deles.

E eu apenas os odeio.

Um ódio frio, puro e arrebatador que suga o ar de meus pulmões e me dá a energia de que preciso para empunhar minha espada, me erguer alto como uma torre e dizimar exércitos de Homens, Elfos, Orcs e Dragões.

Minha vida seria sempre assim, matando a meu bel prazer, se eu não tivesse um mestre ao qual obedecer e seguir. Posso dizimar Homens e Elfos, mas somente sob ordens. E, para meu desgosto, preciso deixar vivos os Orcs, pois eles são soldados de meu exército. Um exército guiado por mim, o fiel servo de meu mestre Morgoth. Apesar de não me lembrar do que eu era antes de estar aqui, debaixo das cavernas úmidas de Angband, sirvo ao meu mestre com uma lealdade canina.

E meu mestre pediu que lhe levassem este Elfo cujos olhos refletem o ódio que energiza o meu ser.

Minha tortura enfraqueceu o seu espírito e não tenho vergonha em confessar que me deliciei em arrancar os gritos que rasgaram a garganta daquele Elfo corajoso... mas inteiramente perdido.

Entretanto, na verdade não foi a dor que dobrou a vontade dele. Foram a luxúria, a inveja e a cobiça.

Observei os Orcs enviados por meu mestre entrarem na minha câmara de tortura, o único lugar do mundo que talvez eu fosse capaz de dizer que sentia prazer em estar. Eles me encararam com desconfiança, seus olhos amarelos revelando o temor de que eu fosse prendê-los ali apenas para meu divertimento, como já tinha feito vezes sem conta. Não me dirigiram a palavra, apenas se arrastaram em seu passo trôpego e desajeitado na direção da massa de cabelos negros que se afastou de quatro no chão, uma visão vergonhosa de um Elfo que havia chegado a mim meses atrás com uma expressão de desafio no rosto.

Eu ri de júbilo diante de um trabalho bem feito. E aquele Elfo dos infernos se encolheu, as correntes retinindo um som metálico com o movimento dos braços salpicados de sangue e marcas de queimaduras. E o que foi aquele outro som, uma coisa débil, ininteligível... fraca? Seria um gemido? Sorri de novo.

Realmente, aquele fora um trabalho bem feito.

As bestas o libertaram e arrastaram o seu corpo nu para longe de minhas garras, que já formigavam de ansiedade por ter uma nova presa para torturar. Guardei meus objetos e me recolhi na escuridão de uma das cavernas, esperando pelas novas ordens.

Enquanto a letargia do sono me envolvia, pensei se meu mestre me recompensaria por ter conseguido arrancar o segredo que havia sido tão bem guardado pelo nosso arrogante prisioneiro.

Maeglin, era esse o nome dele.

Se Maeglin soubesse o que iria se abater sobre ele quando o metal da terra o hipnotizou e o fez se afastar da cidade, ele jamais teria se deixado seduzir pelos segredos das montanhas.

**oooOOOooo**

Eu dormi e fui tirado de meus doces pesadelos pelo toque estridente de uma trombeta.  
Haveria uma reunião.

Orcs, Dragões e outros como eu se amontoaram em uma das grandes aberturas da rocha, aguardando pelo pronunciamento daquele que era o Senhor de Angband.

Quando a figura imponente de meu senhor Morgoth surgiu entre nós, eu caí prostrado no chão, minha carcaça tremendo de emoção apenas pela honra de poder vê-lo. Como o idolatrava! Como o admirava, aquele que havia destroçado a aliança entre Eldar e Edain durante a Nirnaeth Arnoediad! Calado, bebi com atenção as palavras que ele jogou ao vento.

Tudo saíra como meu mestre Morgoth havia imaginado. O Elfo chamado Maeglin lhe contara tudo o que ele queria saber e meu corpo tremeu com a força de um sentimento que talvez fosse alegria ao ouvir aquilo. Finalmente, depois de anos de tentativa, a localização da cidade élfica de Gondolin estava em nossas mãos e em breve eu teria a oportunidade de matar, saquear e dizimar essa raça desgraçada de seres perfeitos.

Por muito tempo nós desejamos saber onde Gondolin se escondia, entranhada nas montanhas de Echoriath e guardada por Thorondor e suas águias. Apesar de invisível para nós, os tentáculos de poder que aquela cidade possuía ameaçavam nossos exércitos e a soberania de meu mestre. Como eu desejava destruir aquela fortaleza miserável que tinha humilhado os nossos exércitos!

Mas agora era a hora da vingança. Eu quase podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em minha boca.

Quase podia sentir os músculos de meu corpo se retesando de ansiedade.

Quase...

Pois, infelizmente, para meu absoluto e total desgosto, meu mestre Morgoth não nos deixou atacar.

Meu rugido de ódio pôde ser ouvido por todos os cantos de Angband. Eu queria matar! Queria liderar meus exércitos para o saque e a destruição! Isso era o mínimo que meu mestre poderia me oferecer depois de eu ter conseguido descobrir a localização de Gondolin! Me senti humilhado, desprezado, a coisa em meu peito palpitou de raiva e minha espada brandiu o ar, desejando o sangue que lhe havia sido negado.

Então, em meio à minha cólera, a voz de meu mestre retumbou pelas cavernas proferindo um aviso que fez meu ódio arrefecer.

"Nós devemos esperar," Morgoth disse e mais uma vez, pela força contida em seu ser, me lembrei por que ele era o mestre e não eu. "Maeglin foi enviado de volta a Gondolin para que ninguém desconfie de sua perfídia e para que ele nos ajude com a invasão a partir de dentro da cidade." A risada dele encheu meus ouvidos e eu grunhi de satisfação. "Agora nós devemos esperar, pois ainda não é o melhor momento para o ataque. Quando a hora chegar, vocês terão o prazer de estripar alguns Elfos e saquear seus tesouros! Morte a todos aqueles que apóiam os Valar!"

As cavernas de Angband se encheram de urros e gritos de guerra.

Uma dormência acalmou o pulsar raivoso em meu peito. Qualquer espera seria um prazer macabro para mim, pois cada ano que passasse transformaria a traição de Maeglin na mais infame dos Dias Antigos.

E eu esperei. Dentro dos mais profundos recônditos de Angband, eu esperei.

Passaram-se dois, quatro, sete anos. Cada novo dia que surgia só fazia meu ódio aumentar, assim como meu desejo por destruir Gondolin. Afiei espadas e matei Orcs para testar o seu gume. Cultivei minha raiva e fiz com que a minha carcaça endurecesse para a batalha. Treinei dragões para descobrirem suas presas e arrancarem suas cabeças com as garras afiadas. Fiz Orcs entenderem o significado da palavra disciplina.

E, após quase dez anos, o dia de minha glória chegou.

**oooOOOooo**

Olhei para trás, para as hordas de Orcs, Wargs e Trolls que se esgueiravam pelo chão áspero e sem vida, deixando o confinamento de Angband em direção à emboscada que exterminaria os Gondolindrim. Gothmog, o Senhor dos Balrogs, estava conosco, mas a honra de liderar aquele ataque fora dada a mim por meu mestre Morgoth.

Somente eu, seu mais fiel servo, comandaria a investida.

Era o cair da noite. Quando saí de minha caverna, vi pela primeira vez em séculos a lua no céu. O astro era como um disco enorme, redondo, frio. A sua luz branca quase cegou meus olhos e eu estremeci de raiva. Nada deveria ser tão belo... Então, olhei para os pontos que se moviam no ar e se aproximavam perigosamente daquele disco de prata.

Em vez de estrelas, o céu negro exibia dragões de fogo.

Meu corpo brilhou de ansiedade no escuro, afugentando os Orcs mais próximos, e meu chicote estalou. Eu pulsava com uma energia abastecida por meu ódio. As coisas em minhas costas – pesadelos em forma de asas – estremeceram quando pensei nos Elfos que iria matar. Fazia muito tempo que minha espada não se banhava com o sangue daqueles miseráveis! Como era doce a lembrança de gritos infantis implorando por tenras vidas... Será que haveria muitas crianças élficas para dizimar?

Espero, por tudo que há de mais maligno nesse mundo, que sim.

Caminhei até a vanguarda de meu exército, o peso de minhas passadas fazendo a terra tremer e o calor de meu corpo fazendo qualquer planta que tivesse ousado nascer ali morrer queimada. As chamas pareciam me envolver como a aura de um Deus, lambendo tudo ao meu redor e enchendo a noite com uma claridade avermelhada.

Mas eu não acreditava em Deus, eu o odiava, eu odiava todos os deuses.

Eu amava a divindade de meu terror.

E eu era o terror encarnado.

Meu chicote estalou novamente no ar frio da noite e eu rugi, obrigando o meu exército de Orcs a andar mais rápido, eu queria avançar! Já havia esperado tempo demais, agora eu queria colocar meus pés em Gondolin e assistir à queda daquela cidade maldita! A queda que seria deflagrada pelas minhas garras!

Nós avançamos pelas colinas do norte, onde a altura era maior e a guarda menos vigilante. Vez ou outra eu olhava para o céu, buscando encontrar a águia Thorondor à espreita, mas não vi nada. Estávamos sozinhos, demônios soltos na noite de Arda com espadas sedentas de sangue élfico. Aquilo era muita sorte... Até o momento, as indicações de Maeglin não haviam falhado e se tivessem falhado, eu o encontraria e o torturaria até a morte!

Enquanto avançávamos, a noite se transformou em dia e depois em noite novamente. Os animais pareciam ter pressentido nossa presença, pois não encontramos nenhum em nosso caminho; eles haviam fugido, os covardes inúteis. As florestas por onde passamos estavam desertas, as árvores silenciosas testemunhando a nossa investida e aquilo me fez mandar soldados destruir algumas delas. A beleza daquelas árvores me dava nojo. Ajudado por Gothmog, matei dois Orcs durante o percurso, e teria matado mais, se não fossem as ordens de meu mestre Morgoth. Eles me atrasavam! Eles não tinham disciplina! E a ansiedade que corroía a minha carcaça de fogo só aumentava a minha frustração.

Só mais alguns dias, alguns dias para que eu pudesse saciar a minha vontade de matar aqueles malditos Elfos!

Eu repetia para mim mesmo que quem havia esperado anos, poderia aguardar mais algumas horas, mas era tão difícil! Saber que Gondolin estava ali, praticamente ao alcance de minha mão, e eu sem poder avançar devido à incompetência de outros!

Os dias foram se arrastando, se arrastando como as nossas pesadas catapultas, cujo ruído seco e lamurioso refletia o meu desespero, como se zombassem de minha ansiedade. Ao cair da noite do sexto dia, quando a minha paciência já estava por um fio, finalmente atingimos a passagem secreta que dava para as montanhas que cercavam Gondolin. Avançamos, sempre para cima, para o alto, como se fossemos atingir uma cidade localizada no céu, e não na terra, até que finalmente eu a vi.

Gondolin.

Vastos campos cultivados cercavam a cidade de pedra até onde a vista podia alcançar. Flores de todos os tipos e cores transformavam imensas áreas em enormes tapetes coloridos. Um rio límpido serpenteava pelo chão e eu poderia jurar ter ouvido a voz de Ulmo sussurrando onde a água encontrava pedras em seu caminho. E, bem no centro daquele círculo intocado por meu mestre Morgoth, se erguia Gondolin, com seus imensos muros circulares de pedra. Tanta beleza... Tanta magia élfica reunida em um único lugar...

Aquilo me fazia ter vontade de vomitar!

Um maldito cinturão de montanhas contornava toda a área. Era por isso que não conseguíramos encontrar aquele lugar dos infernos! Um lugar que mais parecia um santuário em oferenda aos Deuses que eu odiava e onde Gondolin brilhava como uma jóia na coroa de um rico rei.

Meus olhos de fogo se fixaram em minha presa. Lá estava ela, bela, altiva, como se fosse uma virgem em sacrifício, completamente alheia ao exército que estava prestes a tirar-lhe a inocência. Com um sibilo, fiz com que meus soldados se arrastassem em direção aquele monolito de pedra branca que havia se tornado prata sob a luz do luar. Outros, eu deixei espalhados em todos os lados das colinas circundantes, para evitar que algum Eldar escapasse.

Eu queria ver todos os desgraçados mortos!

Atravessamos o rio no local onde era mais raso, as botas sujas dos meus soldados maculando a água e fazendo com que ela se transformasse em lama.

Estávamos quase lá... Eu já podia até sentir o cheiro podre da carne imortal dos Elfos.

Aos poucos, o vento carregou até mim sons estranhos vindos da cidade, melodias... Será que aquilo era o que chamavam de música? Ruídos cristalinos se juntaram a ela: risadas... conversas. Enormes fogueiras iluminavam a cidade por dentro, fazendo com que se transformasse num farol avermelhado.

Gondolin estava em... _festa_.

Não pude conter o rugido de satisfação que brotou de minha garganta diante daquela constatação. Será que, dentre todos os momentos possíveis a serem escolhidos, Gondolin seria derrubada na mesma ocasião em que celebrava algum dos nojentos cultos élficos? O meu mestre Morgoth era mesmo um gênio para ter-me proporcionado tamanha coincidência! Gondolin não só seria destruída, como também seria inteiramente humilhada!

Rugi novamente, não mais preocupado em me esconder entre as sombras e feitiços de meu senhor como um covarde! Que todos aqueles Elfos desgraçados soubessem que estávamos ali! Que todos, bêbados e asquerosamente felizes, tremessem de medo e fugissem em pânico diante da derrota inevitável!

Então, uma trombeta soou ao longe.

E o bater de patas de cavalo contra o chão se aproximou de nós.

Olhei para trás, sim era pela retaguarda de nosso exército que vinham nossas primeiras presas. As sentinelas élficas finalmente pareciam ter se dado conta de que a sua amada cidade estava prestes a ser invadida. Me virei e vi uma dezena de cavaleiros élficos que deviam ter estado escondidos em algum lugar próximo ao cinturão de montanhas. Aqueles Elfos surgiram, agora, com suas armaduras reluzentes, lanças e espadas em riste, vindos de uma abertura na rocha.

Com um comando meu, os Orcs que guardavam a nossa retaguarda avançaram, tirando os arcos dos ombros e apanhando as flechas das aljavas. Os cavaleiros se aproximavam cada vez mais - como os Elfos gostam de confundir a coragem com a estupidez! De que importavam a coragem e a tão falada honra se estariam mortos antes que pudessem se dar conta disto? Valeria à pena morrer por uma cidade condenada?

Pelo visto, esses estúpidos achavam que valia à pena, sim, morrer por isso, pois continuavam a vir como loucos em nossa direção. Os olhos azuis daqueles miseráveis brilharam quando se deram conta do tamanho de nossas forças. Eles eram um nada, se comparados a nós. Mesmo assim, em nenhum momento a velocidade de seus cavalos diminuiu. Eram um grupo de estúpidos, sim; estúpidos suicidas.

Estalei meu chicote e observei.

Um dos Orcs disparou sua flecha, mas no mesmo instante em que a fera deixou a corda estalar, percebi que o dardo estava empenado. Incompetente! O projétil voou baixo, penetrando na perna esquerda do cavaleiro élfico que liderava a investida, em vez de nos rins, onde deveria ter sido alojado. A fera tirou mais uma nova flecha, enquanto os outros Orcs grunhiam e eu rugi para que calassem a boca e disparassem!

Os soldados élficos que iam na frente abaixaram as lanças para tirar os Orcs que estavam em seu caminho e muitas das flechas disparadas por meus soldados sibilaram no ar, mas se perderam. Pude constatar, em meio à chuva de dardos, que a flecha de penas negras ainda se projetava da coxa do cavaleiro no ponto em que penetrara fundo. O sangue que ensopava a perna do guerreiro élfico fez com que eu sentisse algo próximo ao que seria a felicidade.

Um Troll girou sua maça. O movimento provocou um zumbido metálico no ar e o monstro lançou-a na direção do rosto do líder Elfo, que passava a galope. A arma cortou o elmo dourado do guerreiro com um baque surdo e perfurou a carne, esmagando o crânio do Eldar. Seu cavalo branco ficou salpicado de sangue vermelho enquanto seu corpo caía ao chão, deformado, mole e sem vida.

Um toque de trombeta soou novamente e outros o responderam. Os inimigos já sabiam que haviam sido invadidos.

Sorri.

Já estava na hora de fazer minha espada trabalhar.

Enchi meu peito com o mais puro ódio e o som que saiu de minha garganta foi algo que nenhum mortal ou imortal jamais será capaz de descrever, tamanha foi a sua maldade. Tudo pareceu silenciar ao meu redor e, desta vez, fui eu quem avançou.

Quando me viram, os olhos dos cavaleiros élficos se encheram de pavor e eu me alimentei de seu medo. Meu corpo, uma figura monstruosa feita de chifres, brasa e fogo, iluminou de vermelho os seus rostos apavorados enquanto um deles gritou, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.

"Um Balrog!"

E o grito se transformou num barulho molhado, gorgolejante, pois minha espada havia acabado de atravessar a sua garganta.

Meu chicote estalou e serpenteou no ar, arrancando guerreiros das selas de seus cavalos, guerreiros que gritavam covardemente antes de terem seus corpos dilacerados pelas armas de meus soldados quando caíam no chão. Minha espada reluziu vermelha ao se ver banhada no tão esperado sangue élfico.

Aquela sensação de poder era divina.

Um último Elfo ainda lutava, solitário e sem cavalo. Os Orcs passaram a se afastar dele quando uma pilha de corpos começou a surgir ao seu redor. Me aproximei, então, e a criatura desgraçada tentou não demonstrar pavor. Brinquei com ele, lançando meu chicote em sua direção, até que o desarmei. Foi então que o guerreiro fez algo impensável: o miserável empunhou seu arco élfico dourado e o apontou para mim.

Eu grunhi. Será que aquele desgraçado achava que uma flecha poderia me ferir?

No momento em que comecei a acreditar que o maldito soldado élfico teria petulância para tanto, ele desviou o arco de meu rosto e apontou para o céu, disparando uma flecha que, ungida de magia élfica, começou a queimar como o fogo e subir a uma velocidade absurda.

O dardo subiu cada vez mais alto, criando um arco de luz avermelhada que riscou o manto negro da noite.

Então era assim? Queria anunciar sua vergonhosa derrota? Ou queria anunciar nossa presença? Pois que seu pedido fosse atendido. Ergui-o pelo pescoço, a criatura parecia tão frágil sob os meus dedos de brasa fervente que pensei que fosse fazê-la em pedaços a qualquer momento. Com um rugido que ecoou por todo o vale, fiz com que meus adorados dragões de fogo deixassem o seu esconderijo no chão e alçassem vôo no ar frio da noite, tão rápidos quanto a flecha élfica.

Antes que eu lhe esmagasse o pescoço, minha doce e humilhada presa pôde ver o meu exército de dragões se erguer no céu e chorar de raiva por saber que não havia salvação para Gondolin.

A música, então, morreu.

E os primeiros gritos de desespero encheram o ar, fazendo com que a coisa em meu peito palpitasse de prazer. Entretanto, meu rugido possante ecoou pelo vale circular, acima das vozes dos Elfos, como se fosse um arauto da desgraça.

E, então, os Dragões de fogo atacaram, seus vômitos incandescentes queimando tudo em seu caminho.

**oooOOOooo**

Gondolin era a mais bonita, mais rica e mais elegante cidade da Terra Média. Suas casas eram belíssimas, seus jardins perfumados, suas ruas largas e seus cidadãos, como não podia deixar de ser entre os Eldar, ricos e civilizados. Naquele lugar agradável, entrou uma horda, a minha horda selvagem de Orcs, Trolls e Dragões sujos de lama, sangrentos, que encontraram riquezas acima do que sonhavam.

Era um momento para matar, para o estupro e para a crueldade desumana. Qualquer Elfo era um inimigo e todo o inimigo era trucidado. Cavaleiros e soldados élficos eram mortos com flechadas ou porretes no ódio alucinado de meu exército. Pois nós estávamos sedentos de sangue e aquela era a hora de tomar o que nos havia sido negado por tanto tempo. Aquele era o momento de nos vingarmos de todas as derrotas, de todas as humilhações e de mostrar o poder de meu senhor Morgoth para aquelas criaturas desgraçadamente perfeitas.

Matei, matei sem distinção de idade, classe ou gênero, procurando apenas saciar a vontade de sentir o gume de minha espada penetrar a carne de um Eldar mais uma vez. Sob o meu comando, Gondolin, que alguns momentos antes festejava, passou a estrebuchar em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Nossas catapultas funcionavam sem parar, arremessando enormes pedaços de pedras que se chocavam contra as sólidas muralhas com um estrondo e faziam toda a estrutura da cidade estremecer sob os meus pés. Crianças élficas gritaram, algumas em pânico, outras ao verem seus pais serem mortos, outras ao serem atingidas pelos estilhaços dos muros de pedra.

Elfas gritavam junto com aquelas crianças e aquilo era música para os meus ouvidos, pois ser Elfa em Gondolin naquele dia era ter uma amostra do inferno.

Elfos imploravam pela honra de suas esposas e filhas e depois eram obrigados a assistir aquela honra ser pisoteada. Muitas delas se escondiam, mas logo eram encontradas pelos meus Orcs farejadores. Levadas para as ruas, eram despidas por completo e desfiladas como troféus.

Alguns lordes élficos conseguiram galopar, fugindo em direção a uma passagem medonha ao lado leste da cidade chamada Cirith Thoronath – Fenda das Águias. Entretanto, pelo menos doze deles – inclusive Elfas – foram abatidos como cães por mim e reduzidos a carne retalhada e a sangue para chafurdar.

Mas outros conseguiram fugir e eu os segui com um grande número de Orcs de meu exército para preparar uma emboscada. Nenhum daqueles desgraçados sairia vivo dali enquanto eu estivesse no comando! Gothmog, encharcado de sangue inimigo, ficaria para liderar o resto do ataque.

O desejo de fama me guiava, a vontade de ver meu mestre Morgoth me congratular em frente a toda a Angband era o que me movia! Subimos novamente as montanhas, em direção à Cirith Thoronath e até onde muitos de meus soldados já se encontravam escondidos. À sombra dos picos mais altos, uma trilha estreita seguia sinuosa. À direita, se erguia uma muralha íngreme e, à esquerda, um precipício apavorante caía no vazio.

Ao longo desse caminho estreito, a marcha de Elfos fugitivos avançava em fila quando foram emboscados por meus fiéis soldados.

Meus Orcs e Trolls se abateram sobre os Eldar com uma sede de sangue que há muito tempo eu não via. Enquanto meu pelotão ainda subia o sinuoso caminho, eles matavam, mutilavam e urravam sua vitória.

E, ao longe, Gondolin queimava.

Foi então, em meio ao caos de corpos mutilados e Elfas ensandecidas que o vi, o guerreiro louro que, ajudado por uma arqueira de cabelos prateados, era o único a provocar baixas significantes em minhas tropas naquele lugar de pesadelo.

Seus cabelos, apesar de exibirem manchas vermelhas de sangue, brilhavam como raios de sol na escuridão e seus olhos perfeitamente azuis eram tão ferozes quanto os meus. Eu o observei mutilar meus soldados com uma facilidade pertencente apenas aos matadores natos. Ele não lutava, dançava! Todos os que ousavam se aproximar do Eldar encontravam o mesmo fim na ponta de sua rica espada élfica. Ele cheirava a morte e a aura de poder que emanava de seu ser tal qual uma energia fria fazia-o brilhar como uma Silmaril.

A coisa dentro de minha carcaça bateu mais forte. Finalmente eu havia encontrado um oponente à minha altura.

"Glorfindel, estamos condenados, precisamos sair daqui!" a arqueira, que respirava com dificuldade e exibia um talho nos quadris por onde brotava sangue quente, chamou-o. Foi então que conheci o nome de meu oponente.

O meu oponente e de mais ninguém. A honra de matar aquele Elfo seria apenas minha.

De longe, observei a espada do guerreiro chamado Glorfindel perfurar o peito de um enorme Orc, cujo grotesco machado conseguira lhe arrancar um naco de carne do braço. O Elfo nem mesmo pestanejou. Com um safanão, ele soltou a espada, que parecia ter ficado presa em um osso dentro do corpo da fera, e sangue negro espirrou em seu belo rosto enquanto o meu soldado caía no precipício. Se não fosse um Eldar, eu diria que aquele era um demônio saído do inferno. Um igual, alguém como eu.

Mas não, havia bondade dentro daquele guerreiro cruel. Uma bondade que o faria aniquilar qualquer servo de Morgoth que ousasse derrubar sua cidade. Que lhe daria coragem suficiente até para enfrentar a mim. E, com um sentimento de repulsa, percebi pela primeira vez que eu o temia.

"Glorfindel, vamos!" a Elfa gritou novamente enquanto o guerreiro acabava com o último Orc que havia ousado enfrentá-lo naquela passagem dos infernos. Ao observá-los, assisti uma cena curiosa. Ele voltou-se para a arqueira, os olhos faiscando, e falou, fazendo sua voz possante chegar pela primeira vez aos meus ouvidos.

"Não, Túiesteth, você é quem vai... Lidere o nosso povo. Eu fico," ele disse e então a beijou nos lábios, silenciando qualquer protesto, para depois obrigá-la a fugir e me dando, sem querer, os meios com que atraí-lo para mim.

Túiesteth... Você mal sabia que seria a ruína de meu oponente.

Sorri diante da crueldade do meu plano e continuei a observar.

A Elfa beijou o guerreiro novamente, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que eu não pude escutar com o barulho ensurdecedor do vento, mas que o fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Apesar de relutante em deixá-lo, a arqueira empunhou seu enorme arco e atravessou correndo a trilha sinuosa sem se voltar para trás. Assistindo-a se distanciar sob um olhar entristecido e brilhante de lágrimas não derramadas estava o Elfo chamado Glorfindel.

E eu, que até agora tinha apenas observado, saí do meu esconderijo entre as rochas.

As chamas de meu corpo iluminaram as pedras com um tom de vermelho vivo, o calor fazendo as plantas queimarem e a arqueira parar de supetão ao encarar a minha figura emergindo das sombras à sua frente como se eu fosse um pesadelo de fogo. Rugi ao admirar a sua expressão de extremo pavor e, com um movimento rápido, a ataquei. A arqueira desviou de meus golpes e ainda tentou plantar uma flecha em minha carcaça, mas o dardo derreteu antes que pudesse me ferir.

Meu chicote, então, estalou e um momento depois ela estava desarmada e me esperando enviá-la para os Salões de Mandos.

Precisei de apenas um pouco de força para enterrar minhas garras no frágil peito da Elfa, que emitiu um estranho som enquanto deixava o mundo dos vivos. A última coisa que a guerreira viu antes de ser jogada no abismo e morrer foi o meu rosto em brasa.

E, eu só soube mais tarde, aquele fora o meu primeiro erro naquela noite.

Um grito belo e aterrorizante se sobrepôs ao caos da noite assim que o coração da Elfa deixou de bater. Aquele som, que mais parecia algo vindo do outro mundo, fez com que muitos Orcs que lutavam em pontos próximos parassem para escutá-lo. Os pesadelos de fogo em minhas costas tremeram de felicidade maldosa quando me dei conta de onde aquele grito havia se originado. À minha frente, vindo em minha direção, estava o dono do doloroso lamento, o Elfo chamado Glorfindel.

Exatamente como eu havia previsto.

Venha, venha até mim, Elfo desgraçado!

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, o rosto estava coberto em uma confusão de sangue negro, vermelho e de lágrimas pela morte da Elfa. Os punhos, cerrados ao lado do corpo, mostravam que a terrível espada élfica finalmente havia parado de trabalhar e agora descansava dentro da bainha.

O guerreiro continuou a caminhar, os passos firmes, sem vacilar uma única vez, o maldito. O peito arfava sob a roupa imunda de sangue, as ricas botas causando um som oco quando tocavam o chão. Seus torturados olhos azuis encontraram, então, os meus malignos olhos de fogo e a força absurda daquele olhar me fez tremer.

Eu, o Balrog de Morgoth, estaria com medo?

Quando o meu terrível oponente finalmente parou diante de mim e desembainhou lentamente a sua espada élfica com um som metálico que reverberou no ar, percebi que sim. Sim, eu estava com medo. Mas não houve tempo para me demorar naquele sentimento novo e aterrorizante. O Elfo chamado Glorfindel começou a me atacar com uma fúria insana e eu devia me concentrar na luta se quisesse continuar vivo.

Como o miserável era rápido! Sua espada passava por mim como se fosse um raio de luz, tamanha a velocidade de seus golpes. Fiz meu chicote voar, tentando desarmá-lo, e urrei de alegria mórbida quando a ponta se enroscou como uma serpente ao redor do braço do guerreiro. Ergui minha espada, já amaldiçoando os Deuses por aquela luta ter terminado tão rápido, mas antes que ela pudesse trespassar o peito daquele Elfo dos infernos, ele cortou o meu chicote com a sua arma matadora, libertando-se, e preparou para aparar o meu golpe. Quando sua espada se chocou com a minha, faíscas voaram pelo ar e eu senti o meu braço tremer com a força de seu ataque!

Imóveis, nos estudamos com o olhar, nossas armas emparelhadas, meu chicote agora inutilizado pelo ataque do Eldar. Joguei-o fora e, por entre a sujeira de sangue e lágrimas de seu rosto, o guerreiro chamado Glorfindel sorriu.

"Você matou minha esposa," ele falou, a voz embargada, mas firme, "você está destruindo a nossa cidade e massacrando meu povo, mas daqui você não sairá com vida, seu desgraçado, pois eu juro aos Valar que não descansarei enquanto não tiver o seu sangue maldito em minhas mãos."

Como era arrogante...

E como era ágil!

Rápido como um lince, ele libertou sua espada e me atacou, nossas armas se chocando mais uma vez com uma fúria incrível. Que imbecil ele era por pensar que eu ralentaria depois daquele discurso pomposo! Não, agora eu havia adquirido uma nova vontade de matar, movido pela raiva que aquelas palavras haviam provocado em mim!

Ele poderia até acabar com a minha vida. Mas eu o levaria junto comigo!

Com um urro ele me atacou de novo, e de novo, sem nunca descansar, com uma frieza e precisão tais que me fez perguntar se aquele talvez não fosse um filho de Oromë, um Deus da Guerra, invencível!

A cada novo golpe, ficava mais difícil acompanhá-lo, bloquear sua espada, impedir que o gume se aproximasse perigosamente da minha carcaça incandescente. Aquilo era excitante e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo, encontrar, pela primeira vez em minha longa vida, um oponente que realmente pudesse me vencer! Os Orcs e Trolls abriam espaço para passarmos enquanto lutávamos pela trilha sinuosa, o abismo se erguendo vertiginosamente abaixo de nós, nossas armas destruindo as pedras em nosso caminho com a força de nossos ataques. Alguns Elfos gritaram para o meu oponente fugir, Elfas choraram por ele, pois sabiam que o guerreiro jamais conseguiria me vencer, mas o Eldar ignorou a todos. Seu foco estava apenas em mim.

E foi assim até que chegamos junto ao cume do rochedo.

De lá de cima, pude ver as plantações ao redor da cidade pegando fogo, com certeza obra de meus terríveis dragões que ainda voavam acima de nossas cabeças, senhores do céu.

Parecia que um grupo de águias, liderado por Thorondor e que lutava junto àquela passagem medonha, havia conseguido matar um deles. O enorme corpanzil da criatura jazia muitos metros abaixo de onde estávamos, preso em uma falha da rocha, mas ainda assim eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue e de carne queimada que emanavam da fera.

Entretanto, nada daquilo me interessava realmente, mas sim o guerreiro élfico que lutava comigo com uma fúria digna dos odiados Valar. Ele correu por uma estreita escada que serpenteava na rocha até o ponto mais alto do cume – uma espécie de local de vigia – e eu o segui, ansioso por acabar com a sua vida imortal! Os degraus, escavados na pedra, haviam sido parcialmente destruídos. Um passo em falso e nós dois encontraríamos o nosso fim no abismo abaixo, ao lado do corpo pútrido do dragão de fogo.

Uma densa névoa se abateu repentinamente sobre nós quando subimos mais alto, no topo de Arda, tornando difícil enxergar. Mas mesmo assim avancei, cravando minhas garras na rocha para não cair no vazio. Meu corpo brilhava na noite e, à minha frente, o Elfo estava de pé, alguns degraus acima, espada em punho, os cabelos louros esvoaçando violentamente com a força do vento.

Lancei minha espada na direção dele, criando um arco de fogo na névoa, e aquele fora o meu segundo erro naquela noite. A lâmina atingiu a rocha, tirando faíscas da pedra, mas deixando o guerreiro ileso! Com um sorriso arrogante, o miserável desceu sua espada contra mim com uma força descomunal e arrancou um de meus chifres com ela. A dor me atingiu como uma onda de gelo sobre as veias de lava de meu corpo e eu urrei, amaldiçoando toda a raça dos Eldar e os Valar que a haviam criado!

Elfo desgraçado! E maldita seja a magia élfica que fez com que a sua espada não se desfizesse quando ousou me tocar! Enquanto a dor ainda me atingia, imensos projéteis de pedra passaram assobiando por nossas cabeças, lançados pelos dragões de meu exército que tentavam impedir a fuga dos Eldar.

Um deles atingiu o ponto do cume onde lutávamos.

Inferno!

A muralha à nossa direita se partiu em pedaços com um estrondo ensurdecedor e a escada sob os nossos pés tremeu e rachou. A força do golpe inesperado nos levou ao chão, atordoados pelo ataque. Uma nuvem de detritos e pó se ergueu sobre nós e meus ouvidos zumbiram, deixando-me tonto. Quando olhei para o guerreiro élfico que tossia e tentava se levantar, sorri diante da possibilidade de ataque que se abria agora diante de meus olhos em meio àquele caos!

Por um ínfimo segundo, ele me encarou e eu pude observar os seus olhos azuis se escurecerem de dor quando enterrei minha espada fundo em seu ventre. O guerreiro gritou e caiu novamente prostrado nos degraus da escada, levando a mão ao ferimento e vomitando sangue.

Era agora...

Ergui minha espada, que ainda pingava de sangue élfico, para o golpe fatal. Não havia escapatória. Ele, o imponente guerreiro chamado Glorfindel, havia sido derrotado! Eu havia vencido!

Meu júbilo, infelizmente, durou pouco. O desgraçado se levantou cambaleando, usando uma das mãos para se apoiar na rocha, mantendo a espada em punho e me encarando desafiadoramente.

E o sorriso, aquele maldito sorriso, surgiu novamente sob o seu rosto imundo.

Então ele olhou para cima, que diabos o imbecil estaria tramando? A curiosidade forçou-me a imitá-lo e a finalmente perceber o motivo para o sorriso doentio que continuava estampado no rosto do Eldar. Não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viram... Perplexo, observei o enorme corpanzil que despencava em nossa direção, um dragão que acabava de ser abatido por Thorondor.

Não haveria tempo para escapar.

Maldito, infeliz, desgraçado!

Então senti, senti a dor aguda e gélida que invadiu o meu corpo no lugar onde a espada élfica havia se alojado até o cabo dentro de meu peito enquanto eu tivera minha atenção desviada. Olhei para baixo, para o ferimento por onde escorria lava – o meu sangue – e então encarei o guerreiro. Seus olhos azuis ferozes estavam fixos em mim, e eu tentei rugir em desafio, mas não consegui. A dor gélida me queimava e tirava o ar de minha carcaça, que tremia. Para minha vergonha, meu joelho fraquejou e eu tive que me ajoelhar perante o inimigo.

Ah, o amargo sabor da humilhação!

Então o miserável se aproximou de mim, as duas mãos agora segurando o cabo da espada com firmeza e torcendo a lâmina dentro da minha carcaça, o que me fez gemer de dor.

"Shhh," ele disse para mim com suavidade, "shhh."

Desgraçado.

Desgraçado!

Mil vezes desgraçado!

Fui obrigado a me calar, pois não havia mais forças em mim para lutar contra ele. Minhas chamas já estavam quase se transformando em cinzas.

O corpo do dragão se aproximava.

Desgraçado...

E então o caos se abateu sobre nós mais uma vez com um estrondo ensurdecedor, pois o imenso corpo do dragão finalmente havia encontrado o seu destino. O chão, já fragilizado pelo primeiro ataque, ruiu sob nossos pés, uma nova nuvem de poeira se ergueu e, quando dei por mim, estávamos caindo velozmente rumo ao abismo.

Em desespero, tentei cravar minhas garras no paredão da montanha. Eu não iria morrer! Ainda não! Não pelas mãos de um Elfo dos infernos! Mas foi inútil. Minhas garras tiravam faíscas da rocha, mas eu não tinha mais forças, a minha maldita vida estava no fim! Abaixo de mim o guerreiro, para meu desgosto, não tentava fazer o mesmo, não tentava se salvar covardemente enfiando a espada em uma saliência que não aparecia.

O corajoso Glorfindel havia decidido morrer comigo.

Idiota... Corajoso idiota.

Mas eu sabia que se o Elfo não morresse da queda, morreria do ferimento provocado por mim. Aquela constatação restaurou um pouco de minha deturpada honra e finalmente desisti de lutar.

Deixei-me envolver pelo vazio, senti o vento transformar minhas chamas em cinza, senti a dor gélida em meu peito sugar o último resquício de minha vida.

E foi assim que eu, o Balrog que atacou Gondolin e levou a cidade à ruína, encontrei o meu fim pelas mãos do único oponente que foi capaz de me enfrentar: Glorfindel, o Matador de Balrogs.

Que ironia... Por minha causa, esse guerreiro élfico saído dos infernos entraria para a história.

Enquanto para mim apenas restaria o esquecimento na escuridão da morte...

Sem nome...

Sem glória.

Sem nada!

**oooOOOooo**

A/N: Dá-lhe Glorfindel! O Matador de Balrogs, o terror das Galinhas Flamejantes, ele é ooooooooooo cara! Adorei escrever a cena da luta dele com o Balrog, Glorfindel merece! Não tem para ninguém! Reviews, comentários e críticas construtivas são muito bem-vindos. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
